


Token of Affection

by aldiara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Agron just needs a quick consult on that dick necklace.





	Token of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

“Crixus, a word?”

Crixus stops in his stride, tilting his head at Agron suspiciously. They have laid to rest their differences, but they are buried in a shallow grave, easily disturbed. “Just one? Make haste, then, and break it.”

Agron, uncharacteristically, hesitates. “Your woman. Naevia. You give her gifts?”

Crixus frowns. “What concern of yours if I do?”

Agron abruptly thrusts something out at him. “Do you think this suitable? For someone dear to heart?”

Crixus inspects the necklace, smoothly carved of mahogany, and throttles the urge to laugh.

“I’m sure Nasir will treasure all three cocks, brother, and yours.”


End file.
